<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takeout by daedalusdavinci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923297">Takeout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalusdavinci/pseuds/daedalusdavinci'>daedalusdavinci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain, another one in my series of super fluffy nothing happens jasico fics, otherwise known as sometimes i write things while half asleep and actually finish them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalusdavinci/pseuds/daedalusdavinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigods can't order takeout, but they can drive. Also, it's raining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The steady thrum of the car engine and the patter of the rain on the windshield was soothing in a way that Nico had never really expected. With the heater on, everything felt so safe and warm inside the car. He didn't even mind that Jason was taking fucking forever to pick up the food. He watched raindrops slide down the windshield in new paths, connecting and growing on their way down. His fingers tapped an idle beat against his knees with the tempo of the rain as he softly hummed one of the Italian songs he'd tried to relearn after so long, just to feel a little bit more connected to what he no longer remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faintly, he heard some kind of screeching noise. He had just enough time to wonder if that blonde guy darting out of the building was Jason before the front of the building exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, definitely Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swearing, Nico clambered into the driver's seat, turned the keys in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking spot. Seconds later, Jason threw himself into the parking seat and slammed the door closed behind him, engine roaring as they took off.</span>
  <span> The monster screamed behind them as Nico sped out of the lot and onto the nearly empty road, hurtling towards the freeway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After catching his breath, Jason opened the glove compartment, digging out a plastic baggie with a few ambrosia squares. He popped one in his mouth and the gory looking cuts that Nico could only just see out of the corner of his eye started to close and scab over. After tossing them back in and closing the compartment again, Jason slumped back in his seat with a heavy sigh. "We are never ordering takeout again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the situation, Nico snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jason smile. He lifted a plastic bag. "I got the food, though. You're welcome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what I'm getting here is, it worked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's an extremely generous word for what just happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't debate it," Nico observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason punched him lightly in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted again. "Is it worth asking for the recap, or is it just the regular old, oh right, demigods can't use phones, monsters are everywhere, our lives are hell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably not," Jason admitted, poking through the plastic bag to check out the state of their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, silence fell again. The only sound was that of the rain, the engine, and the other cars whizzing past on the freeway. The silence also meant, however, that nothing was following them. Cars were fucking great. Nico didn't know why they didn't use them more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about ten minutes of no explosions or screeching behind them, Nico figured it was safe enough to pull off the freeway. He drove them around through a few neighborhoods before eventually finding an empty church parking lot. Parking the car there, he could finally look over at Jason and assess the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First off, Jason had gotten into their fucking spring rolls. He made a note: when sure he's not dead, hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had some pretty nasty scabs up along his arms, but if they were scabbed over, that was good news. He didn't look to be in any physical pain. His shirt was a little torn and a little bloodied, but Nico was sure he could find a new one. He was also completely and totally drenched, which was something Nico hadn't noticed earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jason asked him, after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico punched him in the shoulder, before grabbing the bag of spring rolls. "Hog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he protested, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stuck a spring roll in his mouth and climbed over the middle console into the back of the car, where the seats were all still down from helping some minor god transport a metric fuckton of sheet metal. He grabbed the takeout bag from Jason's lap and set it down on the makeshift floor, starting to take the contents out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, grabby," Jason grumbled, and climbed over after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they got all of the packages open and made makeshift plates out of lids, piling them high with Chinese takeout. Despite deciding that Nico didn't need a recap of what happened, Jason relayed the story in between bites of food. Judging by the kind of monster Jason described, they probably had nothing to worry about as far as a repeat performance went. There was no way it would've been able to follow them in the car. Still, waiting a while before driving through that city to get home again was probably in their best interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico could live with that. He had food and company, and the only way he could be more comfortable was if they had some blankets and pillows to stack up in the back. Alas, there were none, but he made a mental note to store a blanket in the back in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time their makeshift trash bag had filled with all that remained of their takeout feast, Nico could add full and satisfied onto his list of adjectives to describe how comfortable he was. The bag was tied off and tossed out of the way, leaving them to kill a little more time listening to the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that the heater wasn't going and they weren't shoveling hot food into their mouths, though, it felt colder. And Jason was still dripping wet. He was clearly doing his best to tough it out, but Nico could see goosebumps going all the way up his arms and his hands shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. He shrugged off his jacket, fortunately several sizes too big, and offered it out to Jason. "Here. Take that stupid shirt off and try to mop up what water and blood you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason eyed him for a second, but they both knew he wasn't in any position to argue. So, he stripped, using what little parts of the shirt that weren’t soaked to try and dry himself off a bit more. The torn and damp shirt was tossed with the trash, where it belonged, and Jason put on Nico’s jacket instead. He zipped it up as far as it would go and flipped the hood up, folding his arms over his body to try and maintain body heat. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it." Nico wasn’t usually the toastiest of people, but he figured that this time, anything might be better than nothing. He scooted over what little distance he needed to to close the gap, pressing himself against Jason's side. Jason leaned into him immediately, so Nico wrapped his arms around him to rub his opposite arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regretted it the second Jason pushed further into him and stuck his nose into his neck. It was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nico yelped, snapping his shoulder up to try (and fail) to push him out. "Hey! Fuck, your face is </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason had the nerve to laugh, slipping his arms around Nico and squeezing him in closer. "Yeah, imagine how I feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods. Fuck you." He huffed out a sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around Jason and setting his chin on his head. “You’re so lucky I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason snickered softly, his breath coming out in soft, warm huffs against Nico's neck. His lips were cold when they pressed to his skin, but they made Nico feel warm enough to make up for it. Maybe it wasn't most people's idea of peaceful, but for Nico, nothing could be more perfect. They were safe for now, and the steady pattering of the rain against the car roof acted as soothing white noise that helped him tune out his own thoughts. Jason was far from warm, but holding him was still nice. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back support could be better, though. It took some effort, holding Jason up when he was putting so much weight on him like this. Nico wasn't sure how much time went by before he gave up, letting his muscles relax and flopping back. Jason fell with him with a quiet "oof," his arms pinned under Nico. With some wiggling, Jason got himself free enough to curl up against him and tuck his face into Nico’s shoulder again, pressing a warmer kiss to it. His hair was still wet and freezing, but hey, progress. Nico ran his fingers back through Jason's hair, stroking it back away from his face, and more importantly, away from Nico's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, we could turn on the heater," Jason mused, trying to sneak cold hands up Nico's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico slapped at his hands, putting a stop to that quickly. "If you even think about putting your icy mitts on my bare fucking stomach, I'll scream. If you want the heater on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get up and turn on the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason groaned and stuck his hands under Nico's lower back instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even through his shirt, his hands felt cold. Nico squirmed, trying to arch his back away from his touch. "Why didn't you bring a jacket, anyway? It's raining. You went out in the pouring rain without a jacket, knowing full well what would happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than take a hint, Jason took advantage of this to slip his hands up under Nico’s shirt, pressing them against his skin. "I’m a Californian, man. It's refreshing, or something. I didn't think it would be that bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a pretty undignified noise, trying to grab for Jason's hands. "Jason, holy shit. Cold! Really cold. Get your hands out of my shirt- you're sullying my maidenhood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason snorted a laugh into Nico’s shoulder, definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing that, and rubbing his back for good measure. "I think you'll survive. Unless your dad is going to suddenly rise up from the earth and lecture me about proper courtship etiquette, I'm pretty sure I'm within my rights."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What rights? You don't have any rights, Superman. Stop that." He tried to pull Jason's hands out of his shirt, but to no avail. Unfortunately, Jason was just stronger than him. Usually, that was pretty attractive, but right now? It was just annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a little rights." Jason pressed another little kiss to his shoulder, wrapping his arms under him and really just hiking his shirt up more in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico scoffed. "Yeah, like what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The right to be an errand boy for the gods. And I get to be monster food. It's a pretty luxurious life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his best efforts, he snickered. "Is that all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. And, sometimes, I get to be affectionate with my grouchy boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure this doesn't qualify."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure it does. I'm giving you little kisses and everything," he said, pressing another kiss to Nico's shoulder. "You're just being cruel and rejecting my advances, even though I know you're madly in love with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." He snorted, but finally gave up, wrapping his arms around him again. "You're such a dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hummed, squeezing him in closer and trailing kisses up along his neck. “But I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so dumb.” But when Jason got close enough, he still caught Jason’s lips in a kiss. He could feel Jason smiling as it lingered, and he’d never admit just how fond it made him feel. Even though they’d been dating for some time now- long enough that maybe he should’ve been used to it- his heart still seemed to beat a little faster each time Jason smiled at him like that. It was a little reminder that, despite how his brain made him feel sometimes, he was very loved. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kiss broke, Jason didn’t move far. Nico could feel his cold, wet hair, which had gotten shaggier during the winter months, brush against his forehead, and it made him scrunch up his nose in disgust. “You better not drip ice water on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason snorted, tipping his head up and kissing his nose. “Sorry. Let me just reverse gravity real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m glad to see you’re finally stepping up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he got a soft laugh out of him. “We probably should just turn on the heater,” he admitted, after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should. But we won’t,” Nico said, combing his fingers back through Jason’s hair to push it out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this rate, we’re not even going to get home anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can live with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? At home, we’ve got blankets, hot chocolate, maybe a fire, an actual couch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee,” Nico added, thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Nice as this is, it might be better to be warm and cozy at home. Just theoretically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I’m pretty into the risk of monsters slamming into the car at any moment and demanding we come out so they can smash our skulls open on the pavement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s the kind of stuff you’re into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted. He leaned up to give Jason one last kiss, before starting to loosen his grip and prepare to get up. He didn’t want to, but if Jason wanted to, he would. “If you want to go home now, I guess we can. The coast is probably clear by now. But you’re driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed, heavily and reluctantly. But he leaned in to steal one more peck, and then, to Nico’s disappointment, began to haul himself up. “Fine. But only because I love you so much I’d rather cuddle with you properly instead of cramming our cold butts back here. C’mon.” He gave Nico’s hip a pat before climbing back over the center console into the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico groaned, but began to pry his back from the hard surface of the makeshift floor and sat up. He grabbed the trash bag and climbed into the passenger seat, dumping himself in and buckling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his reluctance, he was honestly grateful when Jason turned the car on and the heater roared to life. As Jason drove back to the freeway, the car grew warm quickly, chasing away the chill that Jason had infected him with. In no time, he felt perfectly warm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason eyed him out of the corner of his eye. “Just don’t fall asleep on me, alright? I don’t want to haul both you and the trash inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” Nico said, folding his arms and settling lower in his seat. The rhythm of the windshield wipers and the warmth of the car was lulling. Thanks to having nothing to do, the white noise, and his constant state of sleep-deprivation, his eyelids were already starting to feel heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s hand, still cold, took his own and squeezed it tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking, Nico kissed his knuckles. He held Jason’s hand in both of his own and tried to rub some warmth back into it, mumbling, “Your hands are still freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully they’ll keep you awake.” Jason snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was so looking forward to being carried in your big, strong arms,” he deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame. Maybe next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, the terrifying thing is, I totally believe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm serious. Better start lifting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed softly; the sound warmed Nico from the inside out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced out the window to hide his smile. His thumb swept across Jason's knuckles in time with the windshield wipers and he thought of how nice it'd be to curl up with Jason in bed, under a nice, big blanket. He was warm, full, and sleepy, and nothing sounded more perfect than falling asleep on him to the sound of a fire or a muffled TV show. It wouldn't be much longer before they got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just had to stay awake until then.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>